Hospitalized patients often require patient care equipment to be in close proximity during hospital care. Such patient care equipment is typically supported on a patient care equipment support such as, a rack, shelf system, cabinet, an IV pole or the like. Examples of patient care equipment include, but are not limited to, the following: heart monitoring equipment, medical gas delivery equipment, infusion management equipment, equipment monitors, patient monitors, defibrillators, IV bags, IV pumps, IV poles, oxygen tanks, suction equipment, and the like, many of which directly connect to the patient via lines or tubes.
It is desirable that patient care equipment is transferable between a patient support apparatus, such as a hospital bed, a stretcher, an ambulatory care chair, and the like, and a support structure, such as a ceiling or wall-mounted service head, a ceiling or wall-mounted equipment support arm, a floor-supported stand, a wheeled cart, a headwall, a wall of a hospital room, and the like. An illustrative patient care equipment support that is transferable between a patient support apparatus, such as a hospital bed, and a support structure, such as a service head, is disclosed in a U.S. Patent Application, Publication Number US-2006-0179571-A1, which application is hereby incorporated by reference herein.